


This Is All For Them!

by Sammykh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Pacifist Frisk, Redemption Run, Why has no one done this yet??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has shown Asgore that peace is a thing. But, A close friend begs to differ.</p><p>The final boss of the Underfell Redemption run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is All For Them!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest one-shot yet! Buckle up for a feels trip!

For the first time since falling underground, Frisk felt safe. They smiled as each of their newfound friends, previously murderous, showed up to stand with them against Asgore. Frisk felt full of Determination as Asgore's hard expression softened.

 

“I see. Peace truly is possible.”

 

Frisk nodded, a reassuring smile on their face. Setting Flowey down on the ground, Frisk walked up to Asgore, and hugged him. After a brief hesitation, Asgore hugged back, smiling for the first time since before his children died.

 

“God, I stop trying to attack people for a few hours and suddenly everyone is hugging?” Undyne said, with mock disgust. Frisk only broke the hug to motion everyone to join in. Reluctantly, everyone joined in on the hug. Even Dr. Alphys, who never really liked being touched. After a few moments, Everyone broke the hug, awkwardness hanging in the air.

 

“So, what now?” Asgore asked. But, just before Frisk could say anything, a thick green vine surrounded the group, immediately wrapping around each and every one of Frisks new friends. Frisk whirled around, disbelief and panic in their eyes, to see Flowey absorbing the last of the other human souls.

 

“Flowey? What are you doing?”

 

“Frisk, do you remember what I told you when we first met. How all the monsters down here were dangerous killers, and that it was either kill or be killed?”

 

“Flowey...”

 

“Well, I was told that once too. But then, I had ignored that warning. Because of my fear, we ended up being the killed. You are an idiot if you think these monsters will ever change..”

 

“Flowey please. I thought we were friends. I thought you trusted me to be able to do this!”

 

Flowey faced Frisk, a look of pained anger on his face.

“I am not going to be afraid anymore. Justice must be served!”

The world around Frisk began to grow brighter.

“I will not fail this time!” Flowey shouted as the light began to get too bright for Frisk to see.

 

Suddenly, the light was gone. All Frisk could see when their eyes adjusted, was a monster child, around the same age as them. Everybody else, everything else, was gone. The kid reminded Frisk of Asgore and Toriel, but that was impossible... right?

 

“Finally, I was so tired of being a weak little flower.”

 

The goat kid shook his head, and clenched his fists, before looking up to meet their eyes.

 

“Don't you see Frisk? This may have started for you, but I have realized something.” With a flash of light, the kid transformed himself into a terrifying creature that looked familiar? Then Frisk remembered, there was a photo of this creature on the walls of Waterfall! Then, they realized. This is Asriel Dreemurr! They tried to think of something to say, but...

“I returned from death, to purify this world, and avenge my sibling!”

 

Asriel began to attack, conjuring and calling upon stars which came from many directions. Frisk barely managed to dodge all of them.

 

“I was reminded of them when you first fell. It felt almost like the good times.”

 

Asriel channeled lightning in Frisks general area. feeling the air tingle, they were able to tell where the lightning was going to strike, and lept to and fro to avoid being struck.

 

“Of when the underground was peaceful, and we would play for hours!”

 

Frisk sidestepped as Asriel swung a conjured sword at them, but was hit by its shards as Asriel slammed it to the ground.

 

“The illusion shattered, bringing me back into this god forsaken present!”

 

More lightning; Frisk cried out as they were struck by a bolt. Asriel's expression shifted slightly, but was quickly erased.

 

“Their death was hard enough, but to see the after effects of our deaths? The worst hell you can imagine!”

 

Asriel conjured two sabers and began swinging them. Frisk cried out as one of the sabers found its way into Frisk’s arm. Asriel looked away. Frisk side stepped the rest of the swings.

 

“Waking up to everyone you have ever loved, changed. Driven insane by the death of their hopes and dreams.”

 

Asriel called upon the stars once again, and Frisk could feel their body tiring as they attempted to dodge.

 

“I was too afraid back then. MY fear got us killed.”

 

Asriel brought out what looked like a gun, and began rapidly shooting bullets at Frisk, and once the bullets ran out, charged and fired a laser blast. Frisk was able to dodge the bullets, but the laser hit, and they fell as they felt their soul begin to break.

 

***Not now Frisk show him what you have shown me**

 

Through Determination, Frisk refused to give up. They felt their health max out, and stood up once more.

 

“They would have wanted me to do this.”

 

***Frisk, show him I was wrong**

 

Frisk nodded at Chara’s encouragement and held onto their hopes, and felt their defense go up.

 

“I can feel their spirit within you Frisk. Chara is that you?”

 

Asriel channeled more lightning, there was much more than last time and Frisk could barely dodge it all.But Frisk stayed Determined.

 

“Chara, can you see me? I am not afraid anymore!”

 

Asriel swung a sword again, Frisk easily sidestepped and dodged the shards.

 

“I am finally strong! Just as you always said I could be!”

 

Asriel called upon a ridiculous amount of lightning.

 

“No more holding back! IT’S TIME TO PURIFY THIS WORLD ONCE AND FOR ALL!”

 

Asriel laughed triumphantly as everything began to collapse into itself. Frisk ran, terrified of what might happen if they reached the center.

 

Everything was gone, but they were still there. Frisk was breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Everything was hurting. Frisk stood up anyway.

 

“Even after that attack you are still in my way? This is only a fraction of my true power! Now, try to stand up to THIS!”

 

The world collapsed once again, and once everything came back into focus, Frisk found themself unable to move.

 

“Urahahaha now THIS is more like it!”

 

Asriel's god form loomed over them.

 

***The world is ending**

 

Frisk struggled to move, nothing happened. Frisk felt Asriel's attack strike through their soul, but it refused to break.

 

“Why do you continue to persist Frisk? You have seen how wretched this world is, and yet you still want to save it?”

 

Frisk struggled some more, shooting Asriel a pleading look.

 

***His attack is dropping**

 

“Everything must end Frisk, the sooner you realize that, the sooner all the evil in this world can go away!”

 

Frisk struggled to move their body.

 

Nothing happened.

 

They tried to reach their save point.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Then, they realized, with what little power they do have, they can save everyone. Frisk felt the souls of their friends resonating, and one by one, drew them out.

 

“What are you doing?!” Asriel shouted as Frisk brought back the memories of all their friends.

“Stop this! I am stronger than you!”

 

“Asriel! Chara was wrong! Killing everyone is not the answer!”

 

“NO! Shut up! You don't know Chara like I do!”

 

A memory flashed in Frisk’s mind. However, it was not their memory, but Chara’s.

 

“Asriel, please listen, if-”

 

“No! You listen! They hurt Chara, They hurt each other, They hurt themselves! Can't you see? If there is nobody left, No one can be hurt! I gave my life for Chara, and even that was taken from us. I-I just want to go home. I want to see Chara. I miss Chara. I- I loved Chara.”

Asriel looked Frisk in the eyes, tears beginning to well up.

“So please, just let this world die.”

 

Frisk refused. Asriel grew angry.

 

“Since when were you the one in control!?” Asriel began to fire a beam at Frisk. They could feel it slowly ripping them apart, but they stayed standing through Determination.

“Stop resisting me!”

The beam got stronger, Frisk heard themselves scream. But they still remained standing.

 

**“*Enough!”**

 

Frisk looked up, surprised. The beam stopped, and Frisk could see shock on Asriels face as well.

 

Chara.

 

“Asriel, enough of this. It’s true that I hated humanity. What happened to me on the surface was horrible. I fell down the hole wanting to die. But, you gave me new life. Asgore and Toriel adopted me, you took care of me. I am the one who ruined it.”

 

“Chara, no don't say that.”

 

“Asriel, to be honest, I wasn't a good person. I ate those buttercups, so that you could get the souls of humanity, open the barrier, and have the rest of monster kind destroy them. And while it’s true that there is so much evil in the world, Frisk showed me that there is also a capacity for good as well.”

 

Asriel dropped his godform, to his child form, crying. Chara wrapped him in a hug.

 

“I’m sorry I failed you.” Asriel sobbed.

 

“No Asriel, I failed you. You did the right thing. And Asriel?”

 

“Yeah?” Asriel sniffed.

 

“It was very brave of you to walk away. I am really proud of you.”

 

“Please don't go!”

 

“I have to. Because of you, and because of Frisk, I can finally move on from this world. I love you Asriel. Thank you Frisk. It was nice getting to know you.” Chara stood up and smiled, shimmering.

 

“No Chara! Please don't leave me again!” Asriel cried out, trying to grab onto Chara, but only passing through them.

 

“Frisk, take care of Asriel for me, the way I should have. Alright?” Frisk nodded as Chara began to fade.

“Goodbye”

 

Frisk walked up the the openly sobbing Asriel, and held out their hand.

 

“Even after everything, you still want to help me?” Asriel said quietly. “Why?”

 

“Because you are my friend. You led me through the underground, you cheered me on, healed my wounds.”

 

“But I betrayed you.”

 

“But I forgive you.”

 

“Why Frisk? I don't even deserve it!”

 

“Everyone deserves kindness.” Asriel took Frisk’s hand, and Frisk pulled him into a hug. Asriel pulled away.

 

“There is something I have to do first. I can feel the hopes of everyone inside me. Every soul is resonating with the same want.” Channeling the power of all the souls inside him, Asriel broke the barrier, and returned the world to its previous state.

“In a few minutes I’ll turn back into a scared little flower. What if I hurt you again? What if someone else hurts you?”

 

“Then I will show them the mercy everyone deserves, and help them see the good person inside. Now come on, we have the world to explore!” Frisk said with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am because a friend was wondering about Underfell Hyperdeath Asriel. All you readers should draw him. I have no clue what he looks like lmao.
> 
> follow my blogs!  
> sammykh.tumblr.com  
> sammykhwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
